Silence in the Library
by phayte1978
Summary: I can't help it - LWF keeps spinning my head with her amazing headcons! Recently she posted JJBek/YuraLex Library art. This one shot will work off the second of the photoset... a glimpse into MORE YuraLex! ((cause I cannot get enough of this pair!))


"Ugh! I am sick of this!" Yuri growled, rolling over on Alex's bed, pushing his book off so it fell to the floor.

"Told you not to bother with it all yet," Alex said, pulling Yuri up into his arms. "Your test isn't even for another week."

"I got to catch up to your idiot brother!" Yuri growled out, climbing into Alex's lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"Blondie," Alex chuckled, "That is all JJ does is study! I don't even know how your friend deals with him."

"Hell if I know, every time I go by his room, he is watching a movie as JJ is studying or at the library."

"He wants to be the top in his class."

Yuri clicked his tongue and shook his head. Only someone like JJ would work himself to exhaustion so they could be the best… at studying. He had heard Otabek complain many times about it, and Yuri even joked that he should break up with him, find someone who will give him all his time- but that wasn't how Otabek was. He was too loyal and too in love.

"Speaking of," Alex said, "I need to grab a book for next week's paper. Wanna grab a coffee and stop by the library?"

"Want me to get the coffee?" Yuri asked, smirking at Alex.

"Oh hell no!" Alex laughed out. "You are already banned from half the coffee shops within walking distance of campus as it is."

Yuri had this things about going into coffee shops when they were busy and just taking readily made ones off the counter- without ordering anything. After doing it so many times, he had been caught- a couple times. Mainly they just made him buy the coffee and then banned him from the shop. Yuri claimed the coffee was over priced anyway and he would just use his pour over carafe in his dorm room.

"Oh you are no fun!" Yuri said, smiling at Alex, leaning in to kiss him.

Alex ran his hands up into Yuri's hair, pulling him closer. Biting at Alex's lower lip, Yuri pushed his hips into Alex's hips and his tongue into his mouth. Had he known when he started his first year at university, he would run into JJ's older brother here- and completely fall for him, he would have told someone off immediately.

But no, he had fallen- fast and hard for a Leroy. Not that he given Alex a chance. They didn't have the same classes being in different years, but Yuri did find out where he hung out at, where his dorm room was, where he went to eat. It was not as if he was stalking him- ok maybe a little bit… but in the end it worked out. After a week of trailing him, they finally got to talking and Yuri blurted out how hot he thought Alex was, and Alex kissed him in return.

Now he mostly stays in Alex's room- being as JJ is always in his and Otabek's room. The last thing he wanted was to wake up to hearing those two moaning… or worse.

The more Yuri kissed Alex, the more he was getting turned on, another rock of his hips and Alex moaned softly into his mouth, but started to push him off his lap. Groaning, Yuri pulled away and glared at Alex. Laughing, Alex kissed his forehead, stood up and adjusted his clothing. "Library first."

"Can't we just fuck and forget about the book?"

"You mean like last week?" Alex asked.

"You passed didn't you?"

"I had to cram all night!"

"I made you coffee," Yuri said.

Alex laughed and held his hand out. "Come on, the sooner we get that book… the sooner we can get back here."

Yuri grabbed his hand and they headed out to walk out to the library. He was thankful it was not that far away, just a block over from where Alex's dorm was on campus.

"Looks like the trees are blooming," Alex said as they walked through the courtyard, wrapping his arm tighter around Yuri's shoulder. "Did you still want coffee?"

"Nah, we can wait," Yuri said, ready to just tear Alex's clothes off of him. He was half hard and the last thing he wanted was coffee. "You know I can bring over my carafe and just keep it in your room. Cheaper than that shit you go and buy."

"I like that shit I go buy," Alex laughed out.

"You like my coffee too!" Yuri growled out.

Alex laughed and kissed at his temple, "Of course, blondie. Just don't want you going through the trouble… that is all."

Yuri wasn't annoyed anymore. How Alex could rile him up and calm him so quickly was beyond him. Little things he would say would just melt him into a damn puddle. The weather was perfect outside, and in no time found themselves going into the library.

"Hate this fucking place," Yuri grumbled.

"Me too," Alex replied.

Someone shushed them- Yuri growled in the direction.

"Why do we even bother?"

"Cause if we don't, then we never will," Alex chuckled out, then took Yuri's hands and pulled him to a shelf so they could look.

"And what fucking book are we looking for?" Yuri asked.

"You know… that one with the sociology shit in it."

"That helps," Yuri said rolling his eyes, "dunno why you even bother with those damn classes… a fucking waste."

Someone shushed them again and Yuri was about to go smack them when Alex took his arm.

"I could say the same with your geology class," Alex whispered, winking back at him.

"Oh fuck off!" Yuri hissed at him.

Alex continued to chuckle the more Yuri got worked up. There was some asshole that every time they talked or whispered, kept shushing them. When he finally found a book he thought would do, Yuri took his hand and drug him to the back of the library.

"Why are we back here?" Alex asked. "Isn't this the weird paleontology section?"

"Yeah… cause no one ever comes back here," Yuri said with an evil grin.

Alex raised his eyebrows, finally figuring out what Yuri was getting too. Using his hands, Yuri pulled at the hem of Alex's shirt, feeling up his chest, lightly pinching his nipple.

"I've been half hard since we left your room," Yuri whispered in his ear, pressing himself against Alex.

Alex hummed, pulling Yuri tighter to him, pressing his thigh between his legs.

"Why don't we check this out and go back to my room?" Alex asked.

"Why don't I just suck you off right here?"

Alex gasped and Yuri used that moment to lean up and capture his lips with his. Alex's body was stiff against the back wall and Yuri was determined not to wait any longer. Pinching at Alex's niples more, he pushed his cock down on the thigh between his legs. Deepening the kiss, Yuri moaned lightly into Alex's mouth- he was going to get his way.

Moving against Alex, Yuri rubbed his body against his, squeezing at Alex's chest muscles, never releasing his mouth from his. He heard the book fall to the floor and then Alex's arms were around him, holding him tightly.

Alex had this way on running his hands through Yuri's hair, twisting it and letting it slide between his fingers- sometimes Yuri thought he only dated him for his hair- and he never really pulled his hair. Even if Yuri wore his hair tied back, it would not be long before Alex had it undone and was running his fingers through it.

Pulling off of Alex's mouth, Yuri licked at his lips then kisses the corner of his mouth. As his tongue and lips moved along Alex's cheek, down to his jawline, Yuri's hands were slowly moving down Alex's body, feeling the way his muscles contracted and moved under his palm.

"Fuck, you turn me on so much," Yuri whispered as he kissed under Alex's ear. He was addicted to Alex's body- his height, his broad shoulders, the way he was muscular- but not overly so. Kissing at Alex's neck, Yuri worked his hands to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button open and slowly undoing his zipper.

"Yuri!" Alex gasped out.

"Shhhhhh, we don't want to get caught," Yuri mumbled against his neck, moving his hand down, grabbing Alex's cock over his briefs, stroking him lightly. The more he lightly stroked at his cock, the more he started to suck a spot on his neck- leaving a mark would be his pay back for making him wait.

"Yuri," Alex gasped out, one hand in his hair, the other rubbing at his back, grabbing at his shirt.

"You think I was joking when I said I wanted to suck you off?" Yuri asked, licking at the mark he just sucked on Alex's neck.

Another gasp and Yuri leaned back, seeing how Alex's face was twisted and his pupils blown out in his eyes. There was a distinctive blush on his cheeks and Yuri started to pull at his briefs, pushing them and his jeans down to his mid thigh.

"Watch me as I suck you off," Yuri whispered, kissing his lips quickly then slowly falling to his knees.

Alex held his shirt lifted up so it was easier to see him, and it gave Yuri a glorious view looking up- the small trail of hair that went from Alex's navel down to his trimmed pubic hair, the distinctive 'v' that his hips made as if they were an arrow pointing to his dick- the dick Yuri had his hand around, slowly stroking as he slipped his tongue out, licking lightly at the shaft.

Yuri loved to tease, but Yuri also did not want to be caught. This would not be like one of the nights he spent in Alex's room, slowly licking his entire body till Alex begged him for more. He could not draw this out.

Licking at the tip of Alex's cock, he looked up into his olive green eyes that were darkened with desire- pouting his lips and opening his mouth, slowly sucking on the head of Alex's cock. This was usually the part where Alex would moan out loudly- but he couldn't. Bringing his fist to his mouth, Alex bit down on his hand, groaning into it.

Swirling his tongue around the head of Alex's cock, Yuri stroked at his shaft with his hand, using his other hand to cup at his balls, rolling them gently. Sucking him down more and more, Yuri never took his eyes from above him, leaving them locked with Alex's. He knew what he looked like, his mouth full of Alex's cock, lips stretched thin around his shaft- drool escaping the corners of his mouth as he continued to take him deeper into his mouth and down his throat.

He knew what Alex liked, a deep hard suction. Yuri took him as deep as he could in his mouth, he could feel the tears building in his eyes the deeper Alex's cock went. Bobbing his head, Yuri kept his cheeks sucks in as hard as he could- this was about getting Alex off as quickly as he could before they got caught.

Alex moaned and bit down on his hand more, the other hand fisting around Yuri's hair.

Yuri could see each muscle in Alex's stomach clenching the more and more he sucked him down. Sucking back up, Yuri teased his shaft with his tongue, pressing into the vein. Alex's face was fully flushed now, his teeth sinking into the skin on his hands to keep from crying out.

Another swallow and Yuri could almost brush his nose on his public hair. The hand in his hair tighten as a garbled sound came from Alex. The cock in his mouth tightened and Yuri sucked him harder- he knew they were running out of time before the patrol guard would be coming back to this corner. Alex's hips were rocking just the littlest bit and Yuri felt his body start to tremble, his cock leaking heavily on his tongue, he was almost there.

Staring back up at Alex, Yuri sucked back and back down- one last time. That was all it took as Alex's hips were quivering more, the hand in hair tightening (but not pulling) and he was releasing down his throat. Yuri hummed around his cock as it throbbed in his mouth, feeling pleased with himself.

Swirling his tongue around Alex's cock, he slowly sucked off of him, licking at the tip of his cock, causing Alex to hiss out. He made a show of swallowing, before Alex reached down and pulled him back up, kissing him deeply.

"Fuck you looked so filthy," Alex said, gasping as he pulled back.

"You might want to pull your pants up before we caught," Yuri said, smirking at him.

"Oh right," Alex said, his face staying flushed as he bent to lift his pants back up, buttoning his jeans. Yuri leaned in to kiss him again, rubbing his hard cock against Alex's hip.

"Can we get out of here now?" Yuri asked.

"Lemme check this book out," Alex said, leaning over to grab the book that had fallen earlier.

Alex took Yuri's hand and started to lead him out of the row of books they were in, rounding the corner, Yuri couldn't help but laugh as one of the security guards nodded at them, turning and going where they just were.

"That was close," Alex said.

"Da, perfect fucking timing."

Someone shushed them as they walked and Yuri rolled his eyes. He really hated the fucking library and how uptight everyone was. He just wanted Alex to get the damn book so they could go back to his room and fuck each other's brains out all night long.

Their homework could wait for later.


End file.
